Guardianes de la noche
Guardianes de la noche (Ночной дозор en ruso; transl. Nochnoi Dozor) es una novela literaria de fantasia del escritor Sergei Lukianenko publicada en 1998 (ISBN 5-237-01511-5). La historia gira en torno a la confrontación de dos grupos con poderes sobrenaturales conocidos como los Иной (Inoí Otros): la Guardia Nocturna es una organización dedicada a vigilar la acción de los Otros de la oscuridad y viceversa respecto con la Guardia Diurna. El best seller es el primero de una tetralogía que continúa con: * Dnevnoy Dozor (Guardianes del día) * Sumerechny Dozor (Guardianes del crepúsculo) * Posledniy Dozor (Los últimos Guardianes) La primera parte de la novela: Su propio destino fue llevada a la gran pantalla con la película Nochnoi Dozor respetando el desarrollo de los personajes de la novela y alterando algunos elementos significativos de la historia. Trasfondo A lo largo del mundo existe una realidad paralela que la humanidad no logra percibir, la cual se conoce como el Crepúsculo (o la Penumbra). La acción de la novela se centra en un grupo de personas conocidas como "Otros-humanos" que son capaces de adentrarse en ese mundo y adquirir habilidades sobrenaturales. Los Otros son diferentes a la raza humana desde el día que nacieron, algo que para los humanos está fuera de su alcance. Sin embargo, el Crepúsculo se alimenta de la fuerza de aquellos Otros que se adentran en la penumbra dejandoles débiles, una vez se consumen totalmente, no pueden volver al mundo ordinario. El aura del que cada uno se rodea al entrar en ese mundo determina que Otro pertenecerá a tal bando. Una vez determinado, cada cual debe escoger que poder necesitará en la penumbra. La cosa varía según la condición, vampiros, magos y druidas, cada uno tiene sus beneficios y restricciones. A menudo, la elección varía según el cambio de mentalidad, pero al escoger entre la Luz o la Oscuridad, durante la iniciación, un Guardián puede hacer uso de sus poderes para controlar a alguien el tiempo que crea menester. La Iniciación consiste en el proceso por el que el Otro elige pertenecer a la Luz o a la Oscuridad formando parte de la Guardia Nocturna (Otros de la Luz) o Guardia Diurna (Otros de la Oscuridad). Un Otro puede existir sin haber sido iniciado como parte de la Guardia, por lo que es independiente de entrar en el Crepúsculo y pasarse al lado luminoso u oscuro. Entre ambos bandos han existido desde siempre diferencias. Mientras que los de la Luz creen que su deber es ayudar al débil y al necesitado, los Oscuros rechazan todas las obligaciones. Durante varios milenios, la Luz y la Oscuridad han estado librando muchas batallas con la intención de que haya un vencedor y un vencido, sin embargo, ambos reconocieron que de seguir con la contienda no quedaría ningún superviviente. Los lideres de cada bando decretaron una tregua y redactaron unas leyes. Los Otros de la Luz crearon la Guardia Nocturna y los de la Oscuridad, la Diurna para asegurarse de que ninguno violaría el tratado. La Inquisición formada por miembros de cada fue creada para moderar las incidencias. En caso de que se desgastasen deprisa, los Otros pueden usar los sentimientos y emociones de la gente normal para recargar su poder. Los Oscuros aprovechan la energía negativa como el dolor o la ira, por otro lado, los Luminosos recurren a la alegría de la gente. Debido a que el odio es mucho más fuerte que el amor, los Oscuros tienen más capacidad de regenerase más deprisa que los de la Luz. Desde el firmado del tratado, la Guardia Nocturna y la del Día se vigilan los unos a los otros para asegurarse de que nadie infrinja la ley. Los lideres más veteranos continúan usando a los humanos como cebo. Solo el tiempo consigue que la tregua no se rompa. Estructura interna La novela está dividida en tres historias: Su propio destino, Solo entre los suyos y Solo para los suyos. Cada segmento está subdividido por un prologo seguido de ocho capítulos la primera historia y siete las siguientes. A excepción de los prólogos, los eventos de cada argumento en primera persona narrativa siendo Anton Gorodetskiy, miembro de la Guardia Nocturna, la voz. Los eventos de cada parte de los prologos están escritos en tercera persona narrativa y tienen lugar fuera de la presencia del personaje. La novela en su integridad está escrita en Pretérito perfecto simple. Argumento La novela se compone de tres historias, aparentemente cada una independiente, pero que de hecho están conectadas entre sí. Su propio destino Anton Gorodetskiy, un resignado mago debe seguir las pistas de un vampiro al igual que va tras Yegor, quien ha sido llamado por dos vampiros mientras iba en el metro, allí ve a Svetlana, una joven mujer que tiene un vortice sobre su cabeza y que va in crescendo. Finalmente encuentra a los vampiros que contactaron con Yegor, los cuales no tienen licencia especial, sin embargo, Anton mata a uno mientras que el otro (una mujer) huye. Al volver al cuartel general de la Guardia Noctura, su jefe, Boris Ignatievich "Gesar" le informa que podría estar en peligro, puesto que Zabulón ha puesto precio a su cabeza por haber matado a un Otro rival. Como ayuda y protección, Gesar le da una lechuza disecada de nombre Olga, pero lo rechaza, al cabo de unos días, Anton se encuentra el ave en su apartamento y descubre que el animal se transforma en una mujer. Al día siguiente, Anton usa de manera ilegal sus poderes para hacer el bien (lo que él llama "remoralización) y se topa con Alisa Donnikova, una Guardiana de la Luz, con quien llega a un acuerdo en el que le esté permitida hacer un pequeño acto malévolo como compensación a cambio de no informar. Es entonces cuando descubre que Olga puede hablar dentro del cuerpo de la lechuza y esta le confiesa que está en ese cuerpo como penitencia. Más tarde se le asigna el trabajo de proteger a Yegor de la vampiresa y acude a su apartamento, pero cuando este se adentra en la Penumbra por vez primera y cae inconsciente, se da cuenta de que puede ser el "Gran Otro" del que habla una profecia, el cual debe elegir entre la Luz o la Oscuridad. Por otro lado, Gesar envia a Ignat en busca de Svetlana Nazarova, la cual está bajo una maldición e intentar que confiese quien la maldijo pero es incapaz. Finalmente es Anton quien es llamado para visitar a Svetlana, al mismo tiempo, la vampiresa llama a Yegor y le atrae hasta la terraza. Al visitar a la mujer maldita, Anton descubre que ella es una poderosa Otra que resultó maldecirse asimisma inducida por un sentimiento de culpabilidad (por lo que le hizo a su madre). Tras el éxito de su misión, Anton vuelve al apartamento de Yegor y sube al tejado donde se encuentra a la vampiresa y a Yegor de rehén, al igual que varios operarios de los Guardianes, tanto de la Noche como del Día, entre los que se encuentra Kostya Sauskhin (su vecino y amigo), más tarde se une Zabulón se une y ataca a Anton, pero cuando se dispone, uno de los magos de la Luz, Ilia interviene y le revela ser Gesar, con quien hubo intercambio de cuerpos. Mientras el lider de los Oscuros finge parecer compropmetido y Yegor considera la opción de elegir la Luz. Alisa aprovecha un acuerdo que tenía anteriormente con Anton para decirle a Yegor todo. El cual le confiesa haber sido un cebo vivo usado por los lideres de ambos bandos. Furioso, Anton abandona la terraza con sentimientos de abuso de autoridad. Solo entre los suyos Galina Rogova, una Otra de la Oscuridad es asesinada por un misterioso hombre que se hace llamar "El Juez", el cual ataca a sus victimas con una daga encantada de madera. A la mañana siguiente, Gesar informa que la Guardia Diurna sospecha de alguno de los Luminosos. Todos parecen tener coartada excepto Anton. Gesar, quien cree en la inocencia de Gorodetskiy, usa sus poderes para realizar un intercambio de cuerpos con Olga. Ya en el cuerpo de Olga, Anton va con Svetlana a su apartamento para esconderse, justo en ese momento le confiesa la verdad, "ella" en realidad es Anton, haciendo que esta se enfurezca con ella (i.e él) ya que le había dicho a Olga, creyendo que era esta, que amaba a Anton. Más tarde en un restaurante observan a un Otro de la Oscuridad con su familia, cuando este va al lavabo, aparece muerto víctima de Maxim "El Juez", quien le estaba esperando. Ante la demora del Otro, Anton (i.e Olga) se ausenta de la mesa y se dirige al lavabo donde se encuentra el cuerpo sin vida. Gesar le pide a Svetlana que le de cualquier cosa que le permita reconocer al culpable, telepaticamente le envía una imagen del aura de la mujer de Maxim. Zavulon llega al lugar del suceso y reconoce a Anton dentro del cuerpo de Olga y presenta cargos contra él. Anton trata de huir mientras Zavulón le intenta dar captura con una energia destructiva con el resultado del destroce de un coche, lo que él no sabe es que había una pareja dentro de ese coche, el propio Maxim y su mujer. Anton vuelve caminando a casa y le pide a Olga el intercambio original de cuerpos. Waiting in the subway for Olga, Anton stumbles upon Egor and has a brief conversation with him. Olga arrives and Anton and Olga switch their bodies back using an incantation that reveals Boris Ignatievich's real name as Gesar. While talking to Olga, Anton realises that the Day Watch is only chasing him in order to make Svetlana mad and use her powers illegally, which would allow them to dispose of her, or at least incapacitate her. Anton then takes a ride in the metro and when he goes off at a station, chased by a dark Other, a twilight figure, a departed mage, indicates that Anton should go to the Ostankino Tower. He kills the Dark mage chasing him and uses his appearance to mask himself. He arrives at the tower to find that the Day Watch has established their temporary headquarters in the Tower. Secretly penetrating inside, he sees Tiger Cub as an inspector from the Light and a bunch of incompetent Dark mages directing his search. Leaving the Tower, Anton goes by Egor's house and thinks Zabulon is taking revenge on him by setting him up. Meanwhile, Maxim feels the presence of a Dark being and goes on a hunt. He finally finds the Dark being and is astonished when he discovers it is young Egor. Anton spots them and talks with Maxim, explaining the Treaty between Light and Dark, but Maxim doesn't comply, pointing out that Egor will grow up to be a dark mage, and it's better to kill him now. Anton intervenes when Maxim tries to kill Egor, and they fight in the twilight. Anton realizes that killing Maxim would mean that all witnesses showing his innocence would be dead, and is stabbed by Maxim. Gesar then comes over, suggests that Maxim should become a member of the Inquisition, and when Anton brags about how he outwitted Zabulon again, Gesar reveals that Zabulon has nothing to do with it and that all that was planned by the Night Watch to raise Svetlana's magical level. Solo para los suyos An old man arrives from Uzbekistan and is intercepted by a team of Dark Others led by Alisa, who attacks him thinking he possesses a coveted artifact. As they fight, his son slips away unnoticed with the artifact. All of the Night Watch operatives go to Tiger Cub's house to relax, but Anton doesn't manage to have fun, as he is concerned with Svetlana's growing powers influencing their relationship and the reason Gesar sent them off. He finally leaves and when he comes back to his apartment, he discovers Zabulon calmly reading a newspaper and waiting for him. Zabulon reveals that Alisher, the young man from Uzbekistan, brought with him an artifact, a piece of chalk. Anton's research suggests that the Chalk of Fate and that it could be used by the Light to rewrite destiny, allowing someone to change the world to establish a new world order. Discussions with Olga and later Gesar reveal that Svetlana in fact is to use the Chalk to rewrite a destiny. Walking outside, Anton drains the Light power from all of the passers-by he sees, taking their joy away. Anton joins Gesar, Svetlana, Zabulon, Egor, and Maxim on a rooftop where Svetlana prepares to rewrite a destiny, while a storm is gathering around them. Svetlana then opens the book of destiny. Gesar supposes Anton could use all the energy he has drained to stop the storm, but Anton uses it instead on himself via a simple remoralization spell. Astonished, Svetlana stops rewriting Egor's destiny and asks Anton for advice, but Anton says that she must decide what to write herself. The Book disappears, and Gesar notices she didn't write anything, she only erased things. Egor reverts from a potential Dark Other back to an unaffiliated state. Zabulon notices that their planned operation failed because of Svetlana's indecisiveness and, triumphant, leaves. Anton then notices the Chalk Svetlana used is not whole. Gesar reveals that Svetlana rewriting Egor's destiny was just a distraction, and in the mean time, Olga rewrote the destiny of someone later revealed. Gesar reveals the true nature of this plan was to save his love of Olga. Without her full powers, their love was doomed. Categoría:Literatura de Rusia Categoría:Novelas en ruso en:Night Watch (Russian novel)